


Warmth And Comfort

by HUNTER29



Category: Huniepop & Huniecam (Video Games)
Genre: Comfort, Creampie, F/M, Gentle Sex, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, relationship, warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 21:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20553137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUNTER29/pseuds/HUNTER29
Summary: Momo found herself locked outside for the whole of a cold day. Come the time she's back inside, she could do with a little warmth. They do say body heat is a good form of warmth and comfort.





	Warmth And Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> A request for Momo.

Momo shivered as she huddled herself to keep warm, her kimono did nothing for warmth as it didn't go far down her legs or her arms. She shivered as she waited for you, her dubbed Master, to return home.

Momo had planned to go into the back garden and lay on her favourite branch of the tree that grew back there. Her plans changed as she found it to be too cold to relax and so she went to go back inside the house, that was where the issue had arisen.

The back door sometimes had a tendency to lock on its own, you planning to get that issue resolved at the end of the week, and Momo had left the key inside with you having the only front door key.

So the only choice the cat girl had available to her was to wait outside until you returned home.

Needless to say she was relieved when you came back and quickly hugged you, her arms were icy to touch and she was a shivering wreck so you got her inside and by the radiator with a blanket around her as quickly as you could.

You tended to Momo as much as you could, providing any form of heat for her as you could find.

But nothing seemed to work, not until she asked for something specific.

"Hug me, Master"

Her tone was pleading and you couldn't deny the request even if you wanted to and so you pulled Momo into a soft embrace that made her smile as she leaned against you, your hand stroking through her auburn hair before the cat ears that were on her head.

A soft purr elicited from the cat girl, she always liked it when you petted and stroked her. It made her feel tingly and warm.

Since that day the two of you met in the park the two of you had become really close friends, Momo ending up living with you instead of being as she called herself a "stray kitty". She even started to dub you as her Master and soon enough your relationship grew to a more romantic level, then there it grew intimate.

Momo smiled as she reflected on all of this, the way you make her happy, the way you make her feel safe and warm.

"Master, warm me up" she requested, crawling into your lap and nuzzling against your chest. Another purr eliciting from her as you again stroked her cat ear before Momo turned her head up to face you, a smile on her lips as she leaned closer to kiss you.

As your lips met Momo's, a wave of warmth washed over her and so she pushed the kiss deeper. Her body pressing to yours as the kiss deepened and Momo started feeling even warmer, a heat growing between her legs also as she felt you touch her in a certain way.

"Master, I want to hug you a whole lot, hug and kiss you, my body feels all funny like last time" she said, golden eyes looking into yours.

You both knew that that meant, you both knew what Momo wanted, you wanted to give her what she wanted and so lifted her up.

Momo started kissing your face all over as you carried her towards the stairs and she felt a little excited knowing what was to come.

The door to your room opened and Momo was repeatedly kissing your face, scratching at your clothes before reaching up as you laid her onto the bed before leaning to her ear and whispering that you would warm her up after her being out in the cold all day.

You stripped Momo of her kimono which left her in her underwear, smiling up at you as she let you strip her of her underwear.

Momo laid bare beneath you, smiling as your lips pressed over her body and sending small waves of warmth to ripple through her and she could only smile at your touch running over her.

Your hands roamed over Momo's body as she called for you, then she began trembling as your lips moved down her body.

She knew what was coming and the heat between her legs started to grow as did the wetness from her arousal.

"Master", Momo gasped as your tongue brushed over her pussy. A soft sound of pleasure as waves of heat ran up her body, you made her feel so warm and fuzzy with what you do and so she continued to let you lick her pussy and moan softly as you did so.

Your hands rubbed along Momo's legs as you lapped at her folds, her liquid arousal flowing as you made her feel good and she let out a few gasps between her moans with her breathing hitching slightly.

You've done this for her multiple times before but she can never get get over how good you make her feel, every time you seem to make her feel even better but that could be due to the experience or maybe it's just a reflection on Momo feeling safer with you every single day.

You keep her warm and you keep her safe. She loves you for it.

Momo twisted a bit beneath you as she Moaned that the familiar feeling of her orgasm was rising due to your actions and she let you know of it.

Your response? Delve even further between her legs and dart you tongue into Momo's pussy making her buck and whine beneath you as she climaxed with a call for you. Pleasure washing over her body as she climaxed, heavy but rapid breaths falling from her lips as she trembled from the feeling before watching you loom over her.

"I like seeing your face" she said reaching for you and you caught her hand, leaning down to kiss her cheek and Momo giggled as you then kissed her neck.

"I feel so warm right now" she said and you commented how people do say that body heat is a good source of warmth, Momo again giggling at your comment before rolling her hips up against the bulge in your pants.

Her golden eyes meeting yours as she asked you to warm her up even more, you being happy to do so and so stood up and removed your pants.

Momo watched your engoreged cock spring up and a shudder rocked her body, it was so big and thick.

She parted her legs for you nonetheless and let you guide yourself to her entrance.

You kissed Momo on her lips as you penetrated her, pushing your thick shaft into her pussy which gripped around you tightly yet snugly. You was a perfect fit for her, not that Momo would even try to find anyone else to replace her beloved Master.

"Let me warm you up, Momo" you spoke softly before drawing your hips back and pushing forward again.

Moans started to leave Momo again as she let the feeling from your slow thrusts wash over her, the pleasure making her smile and her eyes shut as she held you close to her.

You again stroked a hand through Momo's hair and her ears before laying yourself onto the bed and having her atop you, thrusting up into her pussy as your free hand rubbed down her back to her tail. You knew it was sensitive but you know exactly how to touch it make Momo feel really good.

You stroked her tail and Momo's eyes shot open before glazing over and her mouth falling open.

"Master!" She moaned much louder than last time with her hips gyrating in your lap and meeting your thrusts, "Master, Master, Master!"

Momo pushed herself to sit up as she bounced herself to your thrusts, her tail's sensitivity sparking her drive and her body was on autopilot as she rode your lap. Her pace was completely off but soon the rush calmed down and she fell against you as you again stroked her ears but not her tail.

Something told you that Momo just wanted it slow and gentle, so you made it a note to avoid her tail so she didn't go overboard.

Her ears were fine though.

Momo purred as you stroked her ears, the cat girl smiling as she laid against your chest and looked to you. Her hips slowly gyrating in your lap as you pecked her lips and asked how she was feeling.

"Really warm, I love you, Master" she said and you again pecked her lips before returning to you being on top again.

You knelt up between Momo's legs and held her hips with a firm yet gentle hold as you thrusted deep into her, hitting her sensitive spots to make sure she was really feeling it. 

And oh how she felt it.

Her body twisted and turned as you hit her weak spots before you pressed down against her to keep her still and so Momo clashed her lips to your in a deep kiss, her golden eyes staring up into yours before breaking away to proclaim that you was the best Master she could ever have.

"I love you so much, Master! I feel so warm, ah it feels so good as well" she moaned as you leaned to her ear and whispered that you loved her too, stroking her hair and ears to make her purr again.

"Am I a good kitty?" She asked and you looked into her eyes before pecking her lips, that being all she needed to confirm her question.

"You're the bestest" she mewled as you thrusted deeper into her before you hit a really sensitive spot inside of Momo, her body convulsing as response with her loudest moan of the night as she suddenly gushed with her climax.

Juices rushed from her pussy and bombarded your cock which remained embedded inside Momo and her sudden tightness brought you to your end as well and she was more than happy to accept it all into her.

Your cum pumped into Momo and pure, loving warmth washed over her. She didn't know how to feel other than euphoric, her arms and legs wrapped tightly around you to keep you close as she repeatedly kissed your lips before calming down and laying flat.

"So warm" she mewled as she held you close before you rolled onto your back again with Momo on top and pulled the blanket over the two of you.

Momo mewled that she loved you so much and you kissed her forehead before saying you loved her too.

The cat girl shuffled and giggled a little before looking into your eyes as she removed you from inside her, her eyes staring into yours before she spoke.

"You made me feel so warm, so good and happy" she spoke softly before crawling down your body as she said she wanted to return the favour, moments later you felt her mouth wrap around your shaft and Momo bobbing her head along it. She wanted to make you feel good alone just like you had done for her.

She spent a couple minutes of sucking your cock until your cum filled her mouth and gulped it down.

Momo remerged from beneath the sheets before laying against your chest with a happy sigh.

"You're the best Master ever" she said softly before gentle snores began leaving her, she could fall asleep so quickly at times and it was adorable with the expression on her face.

A soft and content smile.

You stroked a hand through her hair and her ears again which made Momo purr in her sleep, you kissing her forehead before closing your eyes as well.

She got what she needed, something only you could provide for her properly.

For Momo, only you could provide her warmth and comfort.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you have any requests to discuss.


End file.
